boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 10
This is the 10th episode of the first season of BoBoiBoy, and the 10th episode overall in the series. Summary Adu Du has ordered Probe to steal and answer BoBoiBoy's fan mail, leading to many humorous fourth wall breaks. Plot Part 1 The episode begins with Probe returning to the ship with a sack full of fan mail addressed to BoBoiBoy. He searches for Adu Du to inform him that he completed his mission, only for Computer to explain that Adu Du went out to buy clothes. Probe resolves that the two of them will have to answer the fan mail on their own. He will dictate his answers to the letters, while Computer writes and posts the replies to the fans. Question No. 1 The first question is from Ali Kassim bin Ahmad Kassim (Timothy Tom in the English dub). He asks why BoBoiBoy doesn’t attend school, and if he gets in trouble for this. Probe explains that it’s currently the school break, which is why he isn’t at school. BoBoiBoy went to Rintis Island to visit his granddad since it has been so long since they last saw each other that they can’t remember what they each look like. Question No. 2 The second question is from Aramugam. He is wondering why Adu Du was so surprised when he found out that there was a lot of cocoa on Earth. The reason is because cocoa energy is apparently the most powerful energy from in the universe and has long been depleted on his home planet, Planet Ata Tatiga. Computer elaborates that 30,000 years ago, Adu Du’s people, the prosperous Kuboid race, were so caught up in the growth of their society that they forgot to take care of the environment, building factories until the planet was so polluted that nearly every plant and animal died. The Kuboid race survived despite the toxic air because they don't have noses. Cocoa energy is also strong enough to activate Power Spheres, like Ochobot. In comparison, Probe can be activated by using only tap water. Question No. 3 The third question is from Ahmad Kassim bin Abu Kassim (Thompson Tom in the English dub), who is the father of Ali Kassim (Timothy Tom). He asks why Probe thought that humans would eat Adu Du, and why Probe is “a little strange”. Probe is offended by this and explains his logic: Humans eat green things. Adu Du is a green alien, therefore humans would eat him. Then Computer reveals that Probe is actually a prototype model, which means he is not yet completed and still in the testing phase. Question No. 4 The next three questions are from Ah Chong, who claims to be BoBoiBoy’s number-one fan. His first question asks what BoBoiBoy’s powers are, which makes Probe doubt his earlier claim. He explains through a series of flashbacks that he can control the Elements of Earth, Wind and Lightning. His next question is why Ochobot gave powers to BoBoiBoy instead of Adu Du. Probe confesses that he he has no idea why, but he knows that Adu Du has been having nightmares about this. Computer explains that it’s really because Ochobot was activated using cocoa that belonged to Tok Aba. This meant that Tok Aba could claim ownership of the Power Sphere and is why Ochobot helps BoBoiBoy and works at the cafe. Ah Chong’s last question is a request to send gifts to his house, which Probe cheerfully refuses. Question No. 5 Instead of asking for information about BoBoiBoy, the next fan sent fanart of BoBoiBoy and asked if he liked them. Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-16h36m17s162.png|BoBoiBoy in Highschool Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-22h08m45s31.png|BoBoiBoy eating Ice Cream Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-22h08m58s161.png|Teenage BoBoiBoy Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-16h36m34s71.png|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm Gambar Mackik Probe.png|Auntie Probe's Picture Probe looks at each picture in awe, and comments on how much he loves them, even expressing a desire to be as “tall and handsome” as BoBoiBoy when he grows up. When he gets to the bottom of the pile, he finds another drawing of Mrs. Probe, and it appears to upset him. Computer implores him to calm down, before Probe expresses his delight at having fans. Question No. 6 The sixth question is from Shadowhunter98 (whom Probe thinks has a nice name). He is wondering why Adu Du and Probe are always losing, and if BoBoiBoy’s gang has any weaknesses. Through more flashbacks, Probe and Computer explain that BoBoiBoy's weakness is that he’s kind of forgetful, a side-effect of using his powers for too long; Gopal is easily scared; Ying loses her powers when she sneezes and can only regain them by sneezing again. Part 2 Yaya’s weakness is that she bakes cookies that are rock-hard, are toxic to humans and animals, and once emitted fumes that killed plants on one occasion. However, Probe doesn’t believe this to be a weakness because he loves the sandpaper taste of her cookies. He wonders what she puts to make them taste like that, prompting Computer to break the fourth wall and encourage viewers to tune in for the next episode in which her recipe will be revealed. A scene from the next episode is then shown with Yaya listing the ingredients for BoBoiBoy Wind to write down. The list is a mix of standard baking ingredients and ingredients for curry, which Wind comments on. Question No. 157 Later in the day, Probe and Computer reach the one-hundred-and-fifty-seventh question. The fan asks why Adu Du wants only Tok Aba’s cocoa, and not others. Computer explains that Tok Aba’s cocoa has the highest energy potential out of all other cocoa on Earth. Adu Du wants it so badly that he and Probe disguised themselves to try and steal it. Once, they thought that they had managed to steal the book containing Tok Aba’s cocoa recipe, but it turned to be his debt book. Before that, Adu Du had conducted an experiment to try and replicate Tok Aba’s cocoa. He tested it on Probe, but he turned into a washing machine instead of Super Probe. Since then, Adu Du continued his experiments in order to transform Probe into other appliances like vacuum cleaners, ovens, a wok and a gasoline container. Probe also laments his further poor treatment at the hands of Adu Du as he always forces him to do chores and throws a mug at him everyday. Computer insists that he accept it as part of life, which Probe counters with the fact that Adu Du isn’t as demanding with her. Unsure how to respond, Computer prompts the next question. Question No. 158 The next fan asks what happened to the Multi-Monster and Papa Zola. After the Multi Monster helped BoBoiBoy and his friends escape from Adu Du's ship, they returned to the Toxic Lake in the Junkyard and started their own village. Papa Zola had to search for a job in this world. He attended numerous job interviews and failed so many that he was able to write and publish a book titled: "1001 Interview Mistakes". Some tips that Probe reads from his copy are “Don't Boss your Boss!” (Papa Zola asked Tauke, the Principal of Rintis Island Primary School, what made him qualified to interview him.), and “Admitting Mistakes is not a Mistake!” (Tauke said that he should be the one that interviewing him. When Papa Zola insisted that “Justice itself” was never wrong, Tauke invited him to leave.) Question No. 159 The next question is from an unnamed mother who is worried about Gopal only transforming objects into unhealthy snacks. Probe assures her that in the last couple of weeks, Gopal has been transforming things to more healthy foods and provides examples. The change is due to the events of the 8th episode of What Yaya Says, in which he lost a tooth after eating too much junk food. Question No. 160 As Probe is about to read the next letter an alarm sounds. This fan asks why the episodes of ''BoBoiBoy'' are repeated on TV. Before he can answer it, Probe accidentally tears the paper in a panic, and it inexplicably catches fire, preventing them from answering it. Question No. 161 The next question is from Adam, asking what Earth and Wind transform into, if Lightning transforms into Thunderstorm. Probe jokes that they become jealous, while Computer elaborates that Wind turns into Cyclone and Earth to Quake, followed by a sneak peek of the next episode. She encourages viewers to tune in to the finale of the first season to find out what happens next. Later, Probe and Computer reply to the last letter when Adu Du returns. At first, he is pleased that the two completed their task, but is outraged upon finding out that Probe answered the letters sincerely rather than rudely like he wanted, to get BoBoiBoy’s fans to hate him. Thinking quickly, Computer spies one letter that they missed and gives to Adu Du to answer. He decides to answer it rudely, content that at least one fan will hate BoBoiBoy. Two days later, Probe receives a letter which he believes is their electricity bill. It turns out to be the fan mail that Adu Du had answered, which had been sent in by Probe. Adu Du is furious at this revelation, and is heard hitting Probe offscreen. Characters *Probe *Computer (Adu Du's) *Adu Du *BoBoiBoy (flashbacks only) *Yaya Yah (flashbacks only) *Ying (flashbacks only) *Gopal Kumar (flashbacks only) *Ochobot (flashbacks only) *Tok Aba (flashbacks only) *Papa Zola (flashbacks only) *Multi-Monster (flashbacks only; minor, uncredited) *Tauke (debut; minor, uncredited) *Child Passenger (flashbacks only; minor, uncredited) *Popo (flashbacks only; minor, uncredited) *Potato (flashbacks only; minor, uncredited) Trivia * Some names were changed in the official English dub on YouTube. ** “Ali Kassim bin Ahmad Kassim” was changed to “Timothy Tom”. ** “Ahmad Kassim bin Abu Kassim” was changed to “Thompson Tom”. * In one scene, there is a blueprint of Probe, but according to the Magazine mini-comic called "Adu Du meeting Probe", Adu Du rebuilt Probe and he became his Loyal Prototype Sidekick. * The image of Probe being activated by pipe water is cut in TV3, but became a bonus scene in the Season Finale. * The old man that Papa Zola interviewed is Tauke, the principal of Rintis Island Primary School. * It's impossible for Adu Du's Spaceship to have any electricity bill because it's only parked on Earth, not connected to any electricity company. *The fourth wall is broken numerous times in this episode. **Yaya breaks the fourth wall as she speaks to the audience to not eat too much junkfoods. **Probe speaks to the audience “This message was brought to you by little Yaya.” **One of the questions is “Why does BoBoiBoy episodes keep repeating itself on TV?” **There are multiple direct mentions of Season 1, Episode 11. ***Computer: “If you want to know the recipe, tune in for the next episode!” ***Probe: “Let’s watch a clip from this episode.” ***Computer: “Don’t miss the first season finale of BoBoiBoy!” **This episode also revealed the names of the other two second-tier Elements: ***BoBoiBoy Wind evolves to Cyclone. ***BoBoiBoy Earth evolves to Quake. *This episode may not be considered canon since it wasn’t mentioned in Season 1, Episode 11’s recap. Computer also has access to information that she shouldn’t know yet, like the names of BoBoiBoy’s second-tier powers. *When Probe was explaining about the Multi-Monster, you can hear the monster's voice from Season 1, Episode 4. *The answer to Question No. 160 — which went unanswered in this episode — can be found on Animonsta Studios’s blog through this link. *Probe is one of BoBoiBoy's fans despite being Adu Du’s sidekick. Continuity * Probe referring to Papa Zola’s book as “The best book of the century!” may be a callback to when he claimed the Papa Zola 5 videogame to be “The best game of the century.” Transcript Read the English transcript of this episode here. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes